Multimedia service providers such as cable TV, IPTV, mobile network operators and Internet service providers (ISPs) provide a variety of entertainment, information, and interactive services. Typically, audio and animated video is broadcast in a so-called “stream” format, which allows recipient subscribers to receive the content in sequence without the need to completely download or buffer the entire file. During streaming, each recipient receives segments, or messages, containing requested content.
Advertising media, such as promotional segments of informative or persuasive material separate from the requested content, may also be rendered. With conventional multimedia stream systems, the requested content (such as a cable TV channel) is typically broadcasted and received by multiple users. Hence, all the requesting users receiving the same requested content stream (such as the same cable TV channel, for example), also receive the same promotional segment as it is spliced or inserted in the conventional multimedia stream.